<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun by ConsultingTribble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023130">The Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble'>ConsultingTribble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>221B Ficlets [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mind Palace John Watson, Post-Hiatus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Easy now, easy, I’m here,” John soothed. This wasn’t Captain Watson or even Dr. Watson, but simply John, ever-present, grounded, radiating compassion like a living sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>221B Ficlets [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original prompt: "The Sun"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Easy now, easy, I’m here,” John soothed. This wasn’t Captain Watson or even Dr. Watson, but simply John, ever-present, grounded, radiating compassion like a living sun. </p>
<p>Oh, how he had missed this John! Of course Sherlock had his blogger’s holographic profile in his Mind Palace. While hunting Moriarty’s network years ago, Sherlock had initially kept the holographic John carefully tucked away. His presence had felt like salt in a homesick wound in the detective’s allegedly-nonexistent heart. Soon, though, Sherlock found that even a holographic John was better than none at all; it didn’t take long for the memory to become a full-fledged hallucination that followed him everywhere. Sometimes holographic John offered Sherlock perspective at critical moments, sometimes simply a silent presence, reminding the younger man exactly why he was doing this and why he could <em>not</em> give up.</p>
<p>This was another such moment, only now it was his real John stroking his forehead. Sherlock exhaled and closed his eyes, basking in the deep sense of safety and <em>right</em>ness he felt in John’s presence.

</p>
<p>“Oh no you don’t,” John scolded. “You stay awake for me, yeh?” He tapped Sherlock’s cheek until those heterochromatic eyes reappeared. </p>
<p>Moments later, the paramedics’ arrival made John’s shoulders relax, but Sherlock had never been worried.<br/>
John was here.<br/>
Sherlock's world was all as it should be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! As always, kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are very much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>